


steal my blood and steal my heart

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drug Use, Finger Sucking, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “spoiled slut.”“i’m no more spoiled than you.”





	steal my blood and steal my heart

**Author's Note:**

> tw // hard drug use and use of the word fag

“spoiled slut.”

“i’m no more spoiled than you.” taeyong pouts and twists his eyebrows. ten straddles taeyong’s waist and presses his chest against the other boy’s, kissing his jaw. 

ten groans, fucking his hips down onto taeyongs tummy. “shut up brat.” ten knows he’s spoiled. he’s really just another snobby daddy’s boy, raised in private schools and big houses with a silver spoon in his mouth. taeyong’s no different. they met at a boarding school for “troubled and defiant” boys and ten told taeyong he’d been expelled four times from different schools for snapping back at teachers and just generally being an asshole to his classmates and they’d been the best of friends since. he’d only been expelled twice is what ten tells him several years later. 

ten and taeyong take this trip every year. they go to las vegas for a couple of weeks, renting out the most expensive hotel suite they can find, maxing out as many credit cards as possible, wasting thousands of dollars in casinos. ten loves it. everything about it. the trip embodies all of the taboo things he adores indulging himself in. 

“what would your dad think of you right now yongie?” ten’s voice is raspy and rough in taeyong’s ear. “fucking ‘bad influence’ ten in this trashed hotel room,” ten sits up and removes his button down, keeping his expensive necklace on, making a show of the diamond hanging between his pectorals. taeyong’s father’s words ring in his mind, ‘bad influence’. 

“one day he’ll realize you're a faggot. a little cockslut. fucking cokewhore.” ten holds taeyong’s hair, long nails digging into taeyong’s scalp. the cocaine rushing through ten’s body makes him tingle with aliveness, his typically passive-aggressively reserved personality is replaced with a confident and cruel one. he spits down at taeyong’s face. it hits his cheek and taeyong winces. ten gathers the spit from taeyong’s cheek on the tip of his thumb and shoves the finger down taeyong’s mouth. 

“i hate you.” taeyong roughly says around ten’s thumb. 

“sure you do, fag.” ten laughs as replaces his thumb with his middle and ring fingers. his long nails hit taeyong’s gag reflex and he chokes around them, ten keeps pressing them down taeyong’s throat. taeyong probably would’ve vomited on ten’s hand had he not pulled ten’s arm back himself. taeyong coughs up a bit of spit when tens fingers are out.  
“fuck off.” 

“i wanna ride you yongie.” 

taeyong snorts, “i thought i was the cockslut,” he pauses and then adds a snarky but hesitant, “sir.” 

taeyong giggles when ten’s hand hits his cheek, a loud clapping noise echoes through the hotel room and taeyong’s head snaps to the side. “such a mouthy bitch. daddy taught you the seven rules of business but never some fucking manners huh?” 

“you have to teach me them, ten.” 

a smile spreads across ten’s face. “i guess i gotta.” taeyong sits up so he’s face to face with ten. he grabs the back of ten’s neck and presses an open-mouthed kiss against ten’s lips. he’s quick to open his mouth and let taeyong’s tongue in. ten holds taeyong’s face between his hands and begins to move his ass in small circles against taeyong. hesitant whimpers start to fall from taeyong’s mouth.

ten smiles, “feel nice yongie?” taeyong nods frantically, like if he doesn’t say yes right away ten will stop (to be fair that’s something ten would do). ten sprinkles soft kisses around taeyong’s mouth, running his fingers through the orange locks. they pull apart and ten takes off the leather jacket he’s wearing. there’s nothing underneath it. 

“so pretty.” one of ten’s nails scrape at the piercing on taeyong’s nipple. taeyong groans. ten’s hands move across taeyong’s chest, studying the soft dips and peaks of his collarbones. ten kisses down his neck, leaving dark bruises down to his collar. taeyong’s hair is silky, his skin is soft, he smells pleasant, like an appropriate amount of pricy cologne. ten’s hands creep down to taeyong’s arms, where his skin gets a bit rougher, ten doesn’t mind, he likes it actually. there’s something fantastic about boys, even small delicate boys, the way that they smell, feel, that’s what he finds himself attracted to, rough skin and bony hips and the thick scent of cologne. 

“lean back baby.” 

taeyong’s back hits the mattress. ten pushes himself down towards the end of the bed, his face right at taeyong’s pelvis. he kisses at the spot of skin right below taeyong’s bellybutton, slowly creeping down as he unbuttons taeyong’s pants. he kisses taeyong’s sharp hip, pulling his pants and underwear down to his knees in a swift move. ten kisses and squeezes taeyong’s thighs, going out of his way to avoid the angry red cock pathetically leaking precum in between them. ten removes taeyong’s pants, cradling the boys left foot, heel in the palm of his hand, he places a soft kiss into taeyong’s ankle. 

“ten...” taeyong’s voice is strained. 

“what?” 

“touch me.” 

“awe,” ten softly coos. his demeanor is still gentle when he whispers, “beg for it bitch.” 

taeyong whimpers. “ten, it hurts so bad. just get me off... look how hard i am ten, it _hurts_.” taeyong never holds back when begging, he knows his big eyes and soft pout are irresistible, it’s just a matter of getting his pretty mouth to say something desperate enough to make the person he’s begging for something from to take action. 

the shit-eating grin plastered across ten’s face makes taeyong legitimately consider hitting him. “i think you’re missing one very special word yongie.” taeyong has to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“i don’t know what you’re saying sir.” taeyong puts a finger on his bottom lip and gives ten a phony confused look. 

“don’t play dumb with me yongie. i know you’re stupid but you can’t possibly be _that_ stupid.” 

taeyong pretends to think. “please...? is that the word?” 

ten smiles, “good job yongie, that’s exactly the word i was looking for. guess you’re not as much of a fuckwit as i thought huh?” there’s nothing taeyong loves more in the world than being treated like he’s dumb, like there’s nothing he can do for himself. 

“will you finger me yong? my nails are a bit too long.” ten’s hands run up and down his chest, he gasps when the pretty extensions scrape at his own dark nipples. “aren’t they pretty though?” he holds the manicure up to taeyong’s face, they’re long, with big chunks of glitter covering them, the tips come to a point. taeyong wouldn’t want to have them up his ass either. 

“they’re very pretty ten.” ten giggles, the pad of his pointer finger pushes against the gems at the end of the bar through taeyong’s nipple. he mewls. 

“feel good yong? your little tits are so sensitive.” taeyong nods desperately. ten presses his mouth against taeyong’s in a sloppy kiss, continuing to toy roughly with taeyong’s nipple, tugging meanly at the bars that go through them. ten pulls away and leans over the bed to search through his luggage, smiling when he finds the bottle of strawberry flavored and scented lube. ten just likes that it’s tinted pink. ten pops the cap open and covers his hand in the lube, wrapping said hand around taeyong’s cock. taeyong fucks his hips up into ten’s fist, whimpers and gasps scrape at the inside of his throat as they fall off his lips. 

“gimme your hand princess.” ten says softly and taeyong pushes his arm into ten’s chest, ten grabs his fingers, spreading the lube over them like he couldn’t do it himself. ten puts taeyong’s hand next to his hole, allowing taeyong to poke and prod at him. ten lets out a small ‘hmph’ before shifting their positions, making it so that his back is against the headboard and taeyong is where ten was. ten squeezes lube down his perineum and shivers. taeyong pushes himself onto his knees and puts his hand against ten’s hole, his tongue cutely sticking out. 

“are you gonna finger m—“ ten’s cut off by his own strained whine when taeyong shoves his thin middle finger into ten. 

“j-jesus taeyong,” ten’s words get caught in his chest, “a warning would’ve been nice.” 

“i thought that this is what you wanted.” taeyong’s voice is quiet and nearly apologetic, completely ruining the effect of the snarky comment. 

“shut up fucker.” ten grips his own thigh, sharp nails digging into the soft flesh. taeyong adds another finger, pressing them against ten’s prostate and ten lets out a sharp cry. 

ten takes his hands off his thigh to run his fingers through taeyong’s hair. “feels nice yong, you’re doing so good.” taeyong feels the praise through his whole body, climbing up from his toes, making his fingers tingle and his mind dizzy. his head fall against ten’s chest and ten can feel taeyong’s eyelashes brush against his collarbone. taeyong scissors his fingers open, stretching ten’s hole around the digits as he rubs his thumb up and down ten’s perineum. taeyong curls his fingers up and his nails scrape ten’s prostate, the pads of taeyong’s fingers applying just enough pressure to the bundle of nerves to make ten dizzy. tears start to prick at the corners of ten’s eyes and his legs start to shake. he can feel his guts coiling around each other. 

“okay, okay, that’s enough taeyong.” ten’s voice is shaky and his breathing is heavy and inconsistent. ten’s glad taeyong actually stopped, he knows that taeyong would willingly milk ten’s prostate until he’s crying and covered in his own jizz. the air in the room is thick, like honey surrounding them, and they take a second to listen to the other’s breathing. taeyong can almost feel ten’s heart pounding against his ribcage with his forehead pressed against ten’s collarbone like this. 

ten pushes taeyong so his back is against the mattress again, he crawls over taeyong, leaning down to kiss him softly. he reaches down and lines taeyong’s cock up with his hole. 

ten slowly sinks down onto taeyong, digging his nails into taeyong’s shoulder as he does so. ten feels his gut twist, he feels _alive_ , connected to taeyong, in tune with himself. ten slowly starts to move his hips, thighs tensing as he pushes himself up and drops down. taeyong puts his fingers against ten’s chest and ten’s mouth falls open. ten pushes himself back, putting his hands on taeyong’s chest. his back arches and he whines loudly. ten’s thighs look especially toned in the dim lighting of the room and it makes taeyong feel lightheaded. ten feels a bit of drool roll down his chin and he leans forward so it hits taeyong’s chest. ten looks beautiful above taeyong, his mouth dumbly agape and his eyes nearly rolling back into his skull. his hair sticks to his forehead and his chest is covered in a layer of sweat, taeyong can feel the lube on ten’s thighs making their legs stick to each other. taeyong knows ten is putting on a show for him, he knows that taeyong’s cock isn’t the biggest thing ten’s had in him.

“faster ten....” taeyong whimpers, and ten’s patience to tease the little boy bellow him has run completely dry. he picks up his pace, groaning when taeyong fucks his hips up into ten’s hole. “god, that’s so nice princess, do that again.” taeyong lets out a shaky sob, pushing his hips up against ten’s, repeating ten’s name like a prayer. 

ten puts his fingers in his mouth, his nails pressing against his tongue, before putting them in taeyong’s mouth. ten smiles and spits down at taeyong again. this time it his closer to taeyong’s lips, just barely missing the hand that he’s shoved into taeyong’s mouth. taeyong’s eyes burn with tears and he sobs around ten’s fingers. 

taeyong’s hips shake as he uncoordinatedly fucks up into the warmth of ten’s guts. 

taeyong feels his whole body go white hot, his abdomen tightening. “ten,” he cries “i’ll cum...” 

ten smiles. “that’s okay yong. cum in me princess.” 

taeyong feels his abdomen release and his vision goes blurred for a second as he paints ten’s organs white. ten giggles, watching the boy below him shake with pleasure. he pets taeyong’s hair and coos sweet nothings at the little boy, riding taeyong through his orgasm. ten pulls himself off of taeyong, wincing when his back slams against the headboard. 

“you alright?” taeyong’s voice is strained, but still there. 

“i’m okay yong.” ten laughs watching taeyong’s cum leak from him. “you came a lot.” one of his long fingers toys with the cum on his thigh.

taeyong sits up slowly, stretching his back out before shuffling over to ten. “can i eat you out?” 

ten smiles, “go ahead darling.” ten’s voice flows fluidly, strong feeling, sweet like wine. it makes taeyong shudder. he puts his face to ten’s thigh and places warm kisses to the pale skin. 

“did you...” 

“yes it’s clean,” taeyong immediately picks up on the genuine annoyance in ten’s voice. “just eat me out taeyong.” 

“okay, okay.” 

taeyong presses his tongue into ten’s hole, the taste of his own jizz and strawberry lube hits his mouth. taeyong pushes ten’s legs up farther, giving himself a bit more leverage to fuck his tongue into ten. ten groans when taeyong puts his free hand on ten’s cock, stroking loosely and quickly, the way he likes. 

“faster brat. i wanna cum.” taeyong rolls his eyes. he pulls his hands off ten’s thighs, silently asking ten to hold them up for him. ten does so, and taeyong finds his eyes keep roaming to where the long nails are digging into the back of ten’s thighs, he compares it to his own skinny legs in his mind, taeyong doubts that could shift his thigh fat like it was with ten’s, it was almost unnerving, ten and him usually wore the same size, they'd shared their uniforms in boarding school, taeyong remembers. 

taeyong has to ask. “have you put on some weight tennie? your thighs look really good.” a small smile appears on ten’s mouth.

“yeah, i think so.” taeyong should’ve noticed it sooner, the bit of chub on his typically flat stomach, his newly puffy cheeks.

taeyong smiles and pokes his tummy, ”you look so hot tennie.”

ten’s flushed red, “shut up!” there was no real meanness behind his words, there never really was in their dynamic. they both giggled and ten had to squirm his legs to get taeyong back on track.

before taeyong wrapped his hand around ten’s cock he softly slapped it, just hard enough to get a rough gasp out of ten. ten toyed with the precum ten’s cock was weakly drooling. “how cute...” he said, mostly to himself, but he heard ten whimper. taeyong put his face next to ten’s hole again, licking a long stripe up his penerium, he kissed up one of ten’s thighs, and much to ten’s disappointment, put his face next to ten’s foot. he kissed ten’s ankle softly, like ten had done for him. 

“please eat me out yong, i can’t do this anymore.” ten’s voice is shaky, like he's near crying. taeyong leans down and puts his tongue back into ten, adding a finger next to the muscle. taeyong wraps his hand around ten’s cock and starts stroking again. the cum around ten’s thighs and the covers beneath him began to dry, but what’s in his hole is still viscous, dripping onto taeyong’s chin along with lube and yong’s spit. ten’s thighs start shaking and his chest starts to quickly rise and fall. taeyong shoves two more fingers into ten’s hole after pulling his tongue away. he leans against ten, sloppily kissing him, ten can taste what’s on taeyong’s lips and chin and taeyong can feel ten’s chest vibrate when he groans. taeyong pulls away before ten can cum and ten audibly sobs this time. taeyong sits back on his knees, taking a second to breathe before realizing that he’s _painfully_ hard. taeyong laughs softly before leaning in to kiss ten again. he lines their cocks up against each other and wraps a hand over the both of them. he strokes loosely, trying to get them both off as quickly as humanly possible. taeyong imagines how pretty they look together, ten’s legs wrapped around taeyong’s waist, sweaty and whimpering into each other’s mouths. 

ten comes first, decorating their stomachs with white ropes. taeyong follows quickly after. their cum pools in ten’s navel and if taeyong wasn’t so fucking spent he would’ve gotten hard again at the sight. ten smiles, scooping his cum onto his fingers and putting them against taeyong’s lips. taeyong immediately allows his jaw to go slack, their cum is salty in the back of his mouth. 

he kisses ten again, letting ten taste himself. taeyong falls back against the mattress and allows himself a minute to breathe.

“fuck.” ten sighs. 

“shower.” taeyong sounded a lot brattier than he had meant to come off. 

ten laughs, “yeah. let’s shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> all kudos and comments appreciated!!


End file.
